The present invention relates to action figures that use gyroscopes to create unique actions and stunts. The use of flywheels to create various gyroscopic effects is known in the art and toy industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,299 discloses a toy vehicle that includes a horizontally oriented flywheel to create various gyroscopic effects on a car. While the flywheel is rotating, the car can spin on its rear bumper, fall onto two of its wheels and travel forwards on the two wheels until it falls onto all four wheels and moves forward. The ""299 patent also describes using a flywheel in two wheeled vehicles or other types of vehicles. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,957 discloses a vehicle that uses a vertically mounted flywheel and a pair of horizontally mounted discs to create a gyroscope that permits the vehicle to move in a substantially forward direction even if the vehicle is spinning.
In the above mentioned patents two distinct means of rotating the flywheels are discussed. In the ""299 patent, the flywheel is frictionally rotated when the vehicle wheels are rotated and visa versa. In the ""957 patent, the flywheel is rotated when a flexible rack, that engages the flywheel, is manually withdrawn from the vehicle. While the above mentioned patents disclose various gyroscopic toys and various means of initiating the rotation of the flywheel, there are always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
In accordance with the present invention a gyroscopic figure is provided and includes a freely rotatable flywheel mounted within the figure such that the flywheel has a pre-determined orientation. A pinion gear is secured to the flywheel and a guide post is positioned a distance away from the pinion gear to form a channel therebetween. A flexible rack gear is then used to rapidly rotate the flywheel. The figure also includes a plurality of apertures. The figure may be used with a toy vehicle that includes freely rotatable wheels and a plurality of pegs positioned about the vehicle to fit one of the apertures, such that the figure may be attached to the vehicle. As such when the figure is secured to the vehicle in a specific position and when the flywheel is rotating, the rotating flywheel creates a gyroscopic effect on the figure, such that the figure can balance on a vehicle in a predetermined position. This predetermined position is determined by the orientation of the flywheel in relation to the vehicle. A user may then move or roll the stable vehicle while the gyroscopic effect keeps the figure balanced on the vehicle. In various embodiments of the present invention the vehicle may be a skateboard, a mountain board, a scooter, a bicycle, a go-kart, or car.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.
A fuller understanding of the foregoing may be had by reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a figure in accordance with the present invention showing a flywheel mounted within the figure and a flexible rack gear that is used to rotate the flywheel, the figure is also attached to a skateboard;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of FIG. 1 showing the figure being attached to the skateboard using pegs;
FIG. 3 is side view showing the figure attached to the skateboard and positioned such that the skateboard is on two side wheels, which when the flywheel is rotating, the figure balances the skateboard on the two side wheels allowing the skateboard to roll in this position or orientation and in a forward direction;
FIG. 4 is a rear view showing the figure attached to the skateboard and positioned such that the skateboard is balanced on the other two side wheels, such that when the flywheel is rotating, the skateboard balances in this position allowing a user to slide the skateboard sideways across a surface;
FIG. 5 is a side view showing the figure attached to the skateboard and positioned upside down on the rear of the skateboard, which when the flywheel is rotating, the skateboard balances on its rear wheels permitting a user to roll the skateboard forwards in this orientation;
FIG. 6 is a side view of the figure shown balanced on the backside of the figure directly on a surface, which when the flywheel is rotating, the figure balances and spins on its back;
FIG. 7 is a side view of the figure shown on a bicycle;
FIG. 8 is a side view of the figure attached to the bicycle and positioned normally, which when the flywheel is rotating, the bicycle balances on its wheels permitting a user to roll the bicycle forwards or backwards in this position;
FIG. 9 is a side view of the figure attached to the bicycle and positioned backwards on the handlebars, which when the flywheel is rotating, the bicycle balances allowing a user to roll the bicycles in a backward direction;
FIG. 10 is a side view of the figure attached to the bicycle and positioned on its backside and balanced on the rear wheel of the bicycle, which when the flywheel is rotating, the bicycle balances in a wheelie position and spins;
FIG. 11 is a side view of the figure attached to the bicycle and positioned directly on a surface and orientated such that the flywheel is substantially parallel to the surface, which when the flywheel is rotating, the figure spins;
FIG. 12 is a side view of a figure attached to a scooter and positioned such that the flywheel is in a plane substantially parallel to the wheels of the scooter, which when the flywheel is rotating, the scooter balances on its wheels permitting a user to roll the scooter forwards;
FIG. 13 is a side view of the figure attached to the scooter and positioned such that the scooter is on one wheel, which when the flywheel is rotating, the scooter balances such that a user may roll the scooter in this position;
FIG. 14 is a side view of the figure attached to a car or go-kart and positioned such that the car is on its rear wheels, which when the flywheel is rotating, the car balances in a wheelie position allowing a user to roll the car forwards in this position;
FIG. 15 is a side view of the figure attached to a car and positioned such that the car is on two side auxiliary wheels, which when the flywheel is rotating, the car may balance on these wheels allowing a user to roll the car while in this position; and
FIG. 16 is a top view of the figure attached to a car and positioned on two auxiliary wheels with axles at 90xc2x0 to main axels, which when the flywheel is rotating, the car balances when rolled sideways.